Canciones de la vida cotidiana
by Mr.ShenLong
Summary: Serie de one shots sobre situaciones en la vida de Vegeta y Bulma. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Todos los personajes y la serie son de Akira Toriyama.

N/A: Este es mi primer fanfic, asi que agradecería que me critiquen todo lo que les parezca que este mal, uno aprende de sus errores. Esta serie de one shots tendrá una canción por capitulo, a mi me gusta el rock y soy argentina por eso elegí algunas canciones del rock nacional de acá (hay algunas que son de otros lugares, pero la mayoría no) espero que eso no moleste. Bueno eso es todo, espero que el fic sea de su agrado.

Canción: Persiana Americana- SodaEsterio.

CANCIONES DE LA VIDA COTIDIANA

PERSIANA AMERICANA

Hace ya cinco días había pasado el incidente del baño, y no podía parar de pensar en ella.

Yo te prefiero  
fuera de foco  
inalcanzable  
Yo te prefiero  
irreversible  
casi intocable

Entro a su cuarto para reprocharle que repare de una vez los malditos fight robots, cuando la vio. Estaba completamente desnuda y mojada. Se quedo mirándola atónito por segundos, recién reacciono cuando ella grito y le propino una bofetada. Después de esa ridícula escena, salió volando por la ventana.

Ahora mismo estaba en el balcón de su cuarto y no pudo evitar girar hacia el de ella. Como si fuera un gato, salto de un balcón al otro y se escondió al lado de la ventana, si sus cálculos no fallaban, era la hora en la q siempre salía del laboratorio, ahora sabia para que la usaba.

Ahí estaba, quitándose la ropa para entrar al baño.

Tus ropas caen lentamente  
soy un espía, un espectador  
y el ventilador desgarrándote  
sé que te excita pensar hasta donde llegaré  
Es difícil de creer  
creo que nunca lo podré saber  
sólo así yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana

Luego de ese día, se hiso costumbre en el espiarla a esa hora. No sabía bien el por qué lo hacía, era casi adictivo, como si el cuerpo de esa mujer, esa insignificante terrícola, lo estuviera llamando, en el único lugar donde no pensaba en ella era en la maldita cámara de gravedad, mientras entrenaba.

Esta vez, todo transcurría normalmente hasta que apareció ese maldito insecto por atrás de ella. Vegeta se pregunto qué rayos hacia el ahí, hasta que se empezaron a besar, primero dulcemente y luego con pasión.

No lo podía creer, no el que estuvieran a punto de tener sexo, sino que él estaba ahí presenciándolo todo. Una mueca de asco se dibujo en su boca, pero al contrario de lo que le decía su mente, se quedo observando cada detalle.

Es una condena agradable  
el instante previo  
es como un desgaste  
una necesidad  
más que un deseo

Se estaban despojando de sus ropas mientras se acariciaban y besan mutuamente. A Vegeta le pareció que Bulma miraba mucho a la ventana, de repente entro en pánico -¿Me habrá visto?- se preguntaba, luego razonó -No puede ser, si me hubiera visto, con lo gritona que es ya lo habría dicho.-

Es difícil de creer  
creo que nunca lo podré saber  
sólo así yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana

Vegeta seguía mirando atónito como gemía mientras montaba a aquel insecto. De repente, Bulma viro hacia la ventana y lo miro a los ojos -Mierda.- Ahora sí que lo había atrapado. Inesperadamente para Vegeta ella no dijo nada solo le sonrió picara y le guiño un ojo.

Lo que pueda suceder  
no gastes fuerzas para comprender  
sólo así yo te veré  
a través de mi persiana americana


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Todos los personajes y la serie son de Akira Toriyama.

N/A: Hola! voy a usar otra canción de Sodastereo, es q me gusta demasiado esa banda. Después voy a cambiar un poco de música. Ya dejo de molestar, disfruten el fic.

Canción: Trátame Suavemente- Sodastereo.

CANCIONES DE LA VIDA COTIDIANA

Trátame Suavemente

Estaba observándolo ahí tirado en la cama, todo vendado. No sabía por qué pero le daba sensación de fragilidad; ella no era tonta, sabía que ese hombre podía ser todo, menos frágil. Pero aun así le daba cierta ternura verlo así.

Se metió a la cama junto a él sin pensárselo un segundo. Todos saben lo impulsiva q podía llegar a ser. Se sorprendió al ver q el abría los ojos. Estaba esperando un reproche o que la empujara para sacársela de encima. Pero el hiso todo lo contrario a lo q ella pensaba. La abrazo. Vegeta se quedo un rato así hasta volver a dormirse, por el contrario Bulma no hacía más que pensar-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- se pregunto, Vegeta nunca hacia eso, ni siquiera después de tener sexo; él se levantaba y se iba a su habitación. A Bulma eso no le molestaba, sabia como era él, no se lo iba a echar en cara, después de todo era solo eso: sexo, ninguno sentía nada por el otro. ¿O sí? Con las pequeñas acciones de Vegeta y lo que su mirada a veces decía hacía dudar cada vez más a Bulma.

Alguien me ha dicho que la soledad

Se esconde tras tus ojos

Y que tu blusa atora sentimientos, que respiras

Tenes que comprender

Que no puse tus miedos

Donde están guardados

Y que no podré quitártelos

Si al hacerlo me desgarras

Luego de pensar un rato lo sucedido, se dio cuenta de que ella también tenía actitudes hacia él, como quedarse velándolo más de una noche después de sus accidentes durante su entrenamiento; aunque se quejara, le seguía reparando la cámara y los figth robots, soportaba sus insultos, aunque se los devolviera; ella ya hubiera echado de su casa a otra persona si la insultaran de esa forma. Al principio pensó que fue por el miedo de que la matara, pero ahora que sabía bien que no la lastimaría, no tenía otra excusa para bridarle esos tratos, excepto, claro, si sentía algo por él.

No quiero soñar

Mil veces las mismas cosas

Ni contemplarlas sabiamente

Quiero que me trates suavemente

Habían pasado dos días luego de ese acercamiento de parte de Vegeta, lo estaba esperando en ropa interior sentada en su cama. Cuando llego lo escucho gruñir con desagrado, si darle importancia a eso, se paro para besarlo. Este la empujo levemente hacia un costado y le dijo- Lárgate.- Si entender por qué la apartaba se le acerco de nuevo.-¿¡Qué es lo que no entiendes!?¡Fuera!-

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-Le dijo enojada.

Te comportas de acuerdo

Con lo que te dicta cada momento

Y esta inconstancia, no es algo heroico

Es más bien algo enfermo

No obtuvo respuesta Vegeta se hecho en su cama. Lo que Bulma no sabía era que Vegeta había superado el nivel 300 de gravedad y todavía no se transformaba en súper saiyajin.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- le preguntó.

-¿Hacer qué?-dijo.

-Primero me abrazas y luego me gritas, me confundes- fue al punto, Bulma no era de la que daban vueltas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres mujer?- soltó exasperado.

-Quiero que me trates suavemente-.

No quiero soñar

Mil veces las mismas cosas

Ni contemplarlas sabiamente

Quiero que me trates suavemente


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Todos los personajes y la serie son de Akira Toriyama.

N/A: Hola! Me atrasé un poco más en actualizar este capítulo me costó más redactarlo, no sabía que canción ponerle decidí cambiar un poco ya de banda, creo que esta canción queda muy bien con la historia, pasen a leerla.

Canción: Mujer amante- Rata Blanca.

CANCIONES DE LA VIDA COTIDIANA

Mujer Amante

-¿Dónde estoy?- Solo alcanzaba a ver a una silueta de una mujer que se acercaba poco a poco. Ahora que se fijaba bien estaba acostado en una cama, quería levantarse pero de pronto sintió un peso encima. Era una mujer de cabellos azules, era muy bella, traía puesto un velo que se transparentaba y dejaba ver sus perfectos senos, su fina cintura y sus sensuales piernas. Vegeta se quedo embobado mirándola. -¿Quién demonios era esa mujer tan atractiva que se sentaba justo ahora sobre sus piernas?- No pudo evitar excitarse. Sintió sus labios sobre su boca en un apasionado beso ,que correspondió sin pensarlo un segundo, mientas ella se movía provocativamente haciendo que sus sexos se rosaran por encima de su ropa sintiendo su pene ya erecto. No pudo soportarlo más y le arranco esa especie de pareo que traía puesto dejando ver sus pechos redondos y sus pezones erectos. Vegeta bajo sus labios por su cuello hasta encontrarse con su pezón, que chupo, mordió y lamió haciéndola gemir. Pero sus gemidos se fueron deformando en una especie de chirrido.-¡¿Qué carajo?!-.

Despertó en su nave. Sonaba una alarma que le avisaba que estaba a punto de llegar al planeta Freezer n° 117. Maldijo por ser despertado de un sueño tan placentero. Había tenido sueños húmedos antes pero no con esa intensidad. Al pensar en esa mujer le daba una extraña sensación en el pecho como si su cuerpo tratara de decirle algo.

Siento el calor de toda tu piel  
en mi cuerpo otra vez.  
estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed,  
misteriosa mujer.  
Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das.  
haz que mi sueño sea una verdad.  
dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual.  
llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar.

Caminó, como pudo, hasta la puerta del establecimiento donde lo fueron a recibir los médicos y se desmayó.

Abrió los ojos alterado. Estaba desorientado. Había vuelto a soñar con ella, esto era muy extraño. Le estaba pasando lo mismo que cuando exploto el planeta Vegeta, como si su subconsciente de alguna forma supiera que era lo que iba a pasar con él y con su vida. Entonces ¿Se acostaría con esa mujer en algún momento de su vida? -Bah, qué importa, solo se fornicara a una mujer, no es para tanto ¿O, si?-pensó.

Ahora se ubicaba un poco más, estaba en un tanque de rehabilitación. Todo tenía sentido, se había desmayado. Debía salir de ahí, debía juntar las esferas del dragón de Namekusei antes que el lagarto afeminado de Freezer lo hiciera, no podía permitirse perder el tiempo pensado en estupideces que seguro imaginaba.

¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará.

Salto dentro de su nave y despegó. Apretó el botón del gas para dormir y sintió como sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

Otra vez la misma cama, otra vez la misma silueta a lo lejos, y el que no entendía por qué no podía dejar de soñar con esa mujer desde que salió de la Tierra. Despertó de nuevo por la maldita alarma. Estaba jodidamente excitado.

Al amanecer tu imagen se va,  
misteriosa mujer.  
dejaste en mí lujuria total,  
hermosa y sensual.  
Corazón sin dios, dame un lugar.  
en ese mundo tibio, casi irreal.  
deberé buscar una señal,  
en aquel camino por el que vas.

Una vez ya en Namekusei.

-Estúpidos terrícolas. ¿Cómo llegaron a este lugar? No importa, lo que me interesa es la esfera que ellos tienen-pensó. Sabía que estaba por llegar Zarbon, había sentido su ki, tenía que apresurarse. Así que les dijo-Voy a ser misericordioso y les voy a permitir seguir con vida si me entregan esa esfera.-

-¿Cómo podemos saber si no es una trampa?- le respondió el enano calvo.

Eso lo enojó de sobremanera cómo se atrevía a dudar de él. Estaba por gritarle que le entregue la maldita esfera si no quería morir, pero sintió un ki poderoso, Zarbon había llegado.-No intenten escapar- les dijo y voló para enfrentarse contra el cocodrilo marica ese.

Una vez que mato a Zarbon bajo para quítale la esfera del dragón al terrícola, y ahí fue cuando la vio. Era la chica del sueño.

¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción.  
¡uhh...! debo saber si en verdad  
en algún lado estás.  
solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. Todos los personajes y la serie son de Akira Toriyama.

N/A:Hola! Después de tanto tiempo... Sí, me quedé sin inspiración por como un mes jaja. Pero ya volvió con una canción de Sumo (que para mí es una de las mejores bandas argentinas) Buenoo espero que les guste este one shot

Canción: Años- Sumo.

CANCIONES DE LA VIDA COTIDIANA

Años

 **Coincide un poco con la teoría que lo único que progresa con los años es la tecnología, el hombre no, y bueno...así es según el poeta, el amor con los años desaparece.**

La estaba besando, pero no sentía nada. ¡Pero si acababa de resucitar! De verdad que no entendía por qué le pasaba eso. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ninguna caricia, solo se las correspondía por cortesía. Era difícil admitirlo, pero no sabía si de verdad lo seguía amando.

 **El tiempo pasa,  
nos vamos poniendo tecnos  
el amor no lo reflejo, como ayer**

 **Y en cada conversación  
cada beso, cada abrazo  
se me impone siempre un pedazo de razón.**

 **¿Qué pasa con los años?  
¿Qué pasa con los años? **

Sumando ese sentimiento y la última infidelidad que descubrió, cualquiera diría que la cosa no iba bien para la pareja. Ella estaba pensando en terminar con él y esto le dio una razón más para hacerlo.

Aun que ella sabía perfectamente que esta no era su primera infidelidad; no le había reprochado mucho por las anteriores y lo disculpó rápidamente. Ella tuvo miedo ¿La Gran Bulma tenía miedo de quedarse sola?¿O quizás temía lastimar a su novio? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

 **Pasan los años,  
y cómo cambia lo que siento  
lo que ayer era amor  
se está volviendo otro sentimiento.**

 **Porque años atrás  
tomar tu mano, robarte un beso,  
sin forzar un momento  
formaron parte de una verdad.**

 **El tiempo pasa  
nos vamos poniendo tecnos  
el amor no lo reflejo, como ayer. **

La relación se volvió completamente monótona desde que Yamcha resucitó y ella estaba cansada. No se hablaban desde que Bulma lo descubrió con su "amiguita" hace como dos semanas. No soportaba sus llamadas de disculpas, las flores que le llevaba, que llorara por el teléfono; realmente le importaba una mierda. Iba a terminar con él.

 **Y en cada conversación  
cada beso, cada abrazo,  
se impone siempre un pedazo de temor.**

 **A todo dices que sí,  
a nada digo que no  
para poder construir, la terrible armonía,  
que pone viejos y tecnos, los corazones.**

 **Porque años atrás  
tomar tu mano, robarte un beso,  
sin forzar un momento  
formaron parte de una verdad. **

Yamcha no salía de su asombro -¿Qué has dicho?-

-Lo que escuchaste, no quiero volver a verte; no soporto que andes llorando por mi patio, ni tus regalos, ni tus llamadas de disculpas. Asume las consecuencias de tu error.- Dijo sin un ápice de lástima.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!¡Si las anteriores me las perdonaste todas!- Grito el guerrero.

-¡Y aun así no aprendiste un carajo!-Con esa frase Bulma perdió la paciencia.

-¡Ya te dije que lo sen...- Alguien que estaba observando la situación sin ser detectado lo interrumpió.

-¿Eres sordo?¿No escuchaste a la mujer?- Dijo Vegeta serio.

-¡No te metas enano!- Pero este lo ignoró y miró a la mujer.

-¿Lo echo?- Preguntó sonriendo con malicia.

-Si...pero no lo lastimes- Cuando escuchó que no podía usar la fuerza se borró la sonrisa del príncipe.

-Grrrr está bien- Agarró a Yamcha por el cuello y lo arrastró para afuera.

Mientras Bulma miraba la escena, escuchando los insultos por parte de ambos, se sintió un poco culpable, pero no por dejar a su novio, si no por no sentir nada mas por él ¿Cómo había pasado?¿Cuándo se había enamorado de otro?.

 **El tiempo pasa  
nos vamos poniendo tecnos  
el amor no lo reflejo, como ayer**

 **Y en cada conversación  
cada beso, y cada abrazo,  
se impone siempre un pedazo de temor**


End file.
